The following disclosure relates to an image display device including a display mounted in a passenger compartment and configured to control the display to display an image representing a view behind a vehicle.
There is known an image display device including a display mounted in a passenger compartment and configured to control the display to display an image taken by a camera and representing a view behind a vehicle. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-116357) discloses an image display device in which a half mirror is provided between a first display and a second display, and an image displayed on the first display and an image displayed on the second display are projected onto the half mirror. In this image display device, the two images projected on the half mirror overlap each other with displacement, thereby giving a sense of depth to an image viewed by a driver when the driver views the half mirror.